1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to circuit apparatuses and systems.
2. Related Art
In a system such as a memory system, in which multiple circuit apparatuses are connected in common to a single bus, an open-drain output circuit is employed as an output circuit in order to prevent interference between circuit apparatuses during data communication. With this output circuit, an L level is outputted by setting an output node to a high-impedance state. Accordingly, there is a problem in that it takes a long time for the output signal to change from H level to L level.
In response to this problem, JP-A-5-90950, for example, discloses a technique in which a three-state gate is employed. However, this approach is problematic in that the number of gates increases.